It's Done
by BawangBombay
Summary: Biarkan "dia" untuk menikmati harinya yang damai.


It's Done

Code Geass © Sunrise dengan CLAMP

A/N : Diperuntukkan bagi siapapun yang merindukannya dan meyakini bahwa "dia" masih hidup.

* * *

Angin berhembus lembut membelai surai hitamnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum damai yang menenangkan. Betapa ia sangat bahagia saat ini, keinginannya untuk menciptakan dunia yang aman dan damai untuk adiknya sudah terkabulkan. Dan ia tidak perlu khawatir soal adiknya sekarang, terima kasih pada sahabatnya yang bersedia menjaga adiknya selamanya, meskipun sahabatnya itu harus memakai topeng bernama " _zero_ " seumur hidupnya.

Ia juga sangat senang karena ternyata adiknya tidak benar – benar mengalami kebutaan, salahkan _Mother_ yang menggunakan _Geass_ pada adiknya untuk membuatnya merasa buta, dan ia juga cukup menyesal karena pada akhirnya adiknya mengetahui semua rencananya, ia tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi, ia tidak mau membuat adiknya merasa sedih.

Yang membuatnya heran, kenapa _Geass_ seperti diturunkan di keluarganya, membuatnya mendengus pelan akan pikiran bodohnya. Ah, keluarga. Keluarga yang penuh dengan kepalsuan. Sungguh, ia ingin terbahak mengingatnya. Orang tua bodoh yang mencampakkan anaknya dan menjadikannya sebagai bait. Oh, dia benar – benar tertawa sekarang.

Kembali bicara tentang adik, ia jadi teringat adik laki – lakinya yang secara manipulatif telah diset dalam memorinya oleh _Father_ -nya yang idiot menggunakan _Geass_ untuk menggantikan posisi adik perempuannya. Itu benar – benar hal paling menyakitkan yang pernah diterimanya.

Ia menutup matanya berharap adiknya bahagia di alam sana. Sejujurnya ia tidak membencinya, malah ada rasa sayang yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya kesal kenapa adiknya itu harus menggantikan adik perempuannya yang sangat ia sayang.

Dan ia memang berkata dengan tulus saat mengatakan, 'meskipun status kakak-adik yang kita jalani adalah palsu, namun semua kenangan yang telah kita lakukan bukanlah suatu kepalsuan.'

Yah, meskipun saat mengatakan itu ia memang bermaksud memperdayanya, tapi di belakang itu ia benar – benar tulus mengatakannya. Ia menyayangi adik – adiknya.

Sedikit rasa ngilu muncul di hatinya kala mengingat pengorbanan adik laki – lakinya, seharusnya adiknya tidak perlu melakukan itu, harusnya dirinya lah yang melindungi adik – adiknya, bukan sebaliknya. Adiknya tidak perlu mati demi dirinya. Membuatnya memiliki perasaan bersalah yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Mengenang masa lalu?"

Tanpa membuka matanya pun ia tahu siapa yang berbicara kepadanya, siapa lagi jika bukan gadis yang selama ini selalu disisinya. Ia pun tersenyum tanpa membuka matanya, ia ingin lebih lama menikmati kedamaian ini. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelainya.

"Ya" jawabnya pelan.

Gadis itu pun ikut merebahkan diri disampingnya dan menatap awan putih yang bertebaran di langit biru. Gadis itu tidak menyesali apapun, sungguh. Ia senang, ralat sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan surai berwarna kelam di sebelahnya. Semuanya terasa sempurna sekarang.

Angin kembali berhembus, menjatuhkan selembar daun kering kecokelatan diatas rambut hitamnya, membuatnya membuka matanya perlahan dan terkunci pada langit biru cerah. Ia tak berniat sedikit pun menyingkirkan daun kering yang berada di surainya yang kelam. Iris matanya menyorotkan kelambutan tiada tara, sangat berbeda dengan kilat bengis yang dahulu selalu dipakainya.

Hatinya berdegub pelan seiring dengan kicauan burung – burung yang hinggap di dahan pohon yang meneduhinya. Tak ada deru mesin _knightmare_ atau letupan senjata yang membisingi telinganya, hanya desir angin dan kicauan yang memanja pendengarannya.

Tangannya secara perlahan terangkat ke atas seperti mencoba menggapai indahnya langit biru. Iris ungunya yang cerah menyipit menjaga asupan cahaya yang diterimanya. Diperhatikannya gerak awan yang semakin menjauhi langit di atasnya, menyisakan langit yang bersih dan menyejukkan. Hingga tangan pucat lain memerangkap tangannya dan membawanya dalam genggaman lembut.

"semuanya akan baik – baik saja"

Barulah ia mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada gadis di sebelahnya, tersenyum, bukan, bukan senyum sadis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, lebih seperti senyum, ya, hanya senyum. Dan seperti mendapatkan sinyal, gadis itu menoleh balik pada lawan bicaranya, berkebalikan dengan iris ungu tersebut, gadis itu tidak menampilkan ekpresi apapun. Setelah sepersekian detik mereka berpandangan, si surai hitam kembali menatap langit di atasnya, menarik tangannya dari genggaman gadis disebelahnya dan melipat keduanya di belakang kepala.

"semuanya akan baik – baik saja" ia menggumam berulang – ulang.

* * *

A/N : Aku selalu menyukai _ending_ Code Geass yang mampu membuat air mataku tumpah. Dan "dia" memang memainkan perannya dengan baik. Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya.


End file.
